wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special
Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special is a 1977 Halloween television special based on the Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon shorts. It was compiled from clips from existing Looney Tunes shorts, bridged together with new animation. It premiered on CBS on October 26, 1977. Synopsis Daffy Duck's nephew encounters Witch Hazel while trick or treating. Daffy does not believe his nephew and starts heading to the witch's house to prove him wrong. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny, also trick or treating in the same costume as Daffy's nephew, arrives at Witch Hazel's house. The witch invites him for tea, but when Bugs reveals himself, he begins to leave. Witch Hazel asks him to stay and have the tea, but Bugs instead brags about his doctor's tea, and leaves to prove to the witch that it has "more pizzazz". It turns out that the doctor Bugs spoke of is none other than Dr. Jekyll, and Bugs inevitably comes face to face with Mr. Hyde. While Bugs encounters Dr. Jekyll, Sylvester has a dream about encountering Tweety after he also drinks the Hyde formula. Bugs comes across Dr. Jekyll's Hyde formula, believing it to be the doctor's tea. After wondering whether or not it really does have pizzazz, he drinks some of it ("Neh, why not? It's Halloween.") and returns to Witch Hazel as a monster. The witch mistakes Bugs's new form for another costume, and turns him back to normal, causing Bugs to faint. After attempting to add Bugs to her stew, Witch Hazel chases him all the way to an ancient castle. Later, Witch Hazel makes Speedy Gonzales into her exact double so she can take a vacation, despite Speedy is not very good at acting like a witch. He stands in for the witch while Daffy tries to prove his nephew wrong. Speedy makes tea that turns Daffy into the strange creature from Duck Amuck. When Hazel returns and sees what happened, she turns Speedy and Daffy back to normal. Bugs meets up with Witch Hazel again as she tries making her house a hotel, telling her that he is unimpressed with her spells. The witch decides to put a spell on Sylvester, who has to spend the night in the hotel with Porky Pig while enduring murderous mice. Eventually, Sylvester can not take it anymore and runs away from the hotel. Bugs, now impressed with Witch Hazel's magic, gives her the Hyde formula (which he has grown disgusted of) and leaves the hotel. Upon drinking the formula, the witch transforms into Count Bloodcount and proceeds to stalk Bugs while he explores her place. Eventually, Bugs unwittingly restores Witch Hazel back to her natural form, and she declares, "Okay, rabbit, you've spelled your last spell. Now it's my turn!" She chases Bugs into a hallway with no escape, but Bugs finds her emergency supply of magic powder and transforms the witch into a female bunny, whom Bugs sees as a love interest ("Sure, I know, but after all, who wants to be alone on Halloween?"). In an epilogue, the two rabbits celebrate Halloween by drinking the stew from Witch Hazel's cauldron, but Bugs comments that it needs salt. Credits * "Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special" Classic Cartoons * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * Additional Voices: June Foray * Directed by: Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow, Robert McKimson, Maurice Noble * Stories by: John Dunn, Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Tedd Pierce * Music: Milt Franklyn, Bill Lava, Carl Stalling * Editors: Treg Brown, Al Wahrman * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1977 Warner Bros., Inc. · 1959, 1954, 1952, The Vitaphone Corporation · 1966, 1963 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * National Association of Broadcasters Television Codes Seal of Good Practice * Layouts by: Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Givens, Maurice Noble, Ernie Nordli, Hawley Pratt, Dick Ung * Backgrounds by: Philip DeGuard, Tom O'Loughlin, Bob Singer, Irv Wyner * Animation by: Warren Batchelder, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Bransford, Gerry Chiniquy, Keith Darling, Arthur Davis, George Grandpré, Ken Harris, Abe Levitow, Bob Matz, Manny Perez, Tom Ray, Virgil Ross, Richard Thompson, Lloyd Vaughan, Ben Washam New Howl-Oween Story * Director: David Detiege * Story by: Cliff Roberts * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas * Layout: Martin Strudler * Music: Harper MacKay * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Editor: Jim Champin * Animation by: Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Norm McCabe, Frank Onaitis, Tim Walker * Executive Producer: Hal Geer * Warner Bros. Television · A Warner Communications Company Featured shorts The shorts compiled to make the special are: * A-Haunting We Will Go * Broom-Stick Bunny * Hyde and Hare * Hyde and Go Tweet * A Witch's Tangled Hare * Claws for Alarm * Transylvania 6-5000 * Bewitched Bunny External links * Halloween Specials Wiki: Category:Looney Tunes Category:TV Specials